A. L. Philpott
| birth_place = Philpott, Henry County, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = Bassett, Virginia | restingplace = Roselawn Burial Park, Martinsville, Virginia | party = Democratic | spouse = Katherine A. Spencer | children = Albert L. Philpott, Jr., Judy Philpott Divers, Carole A. Philpott | alma_mater = University of Richmond University of Richmond School of Law | profession = Lawyer | committees = | religion = Methodist | branch = United States Army Air Forces | serviceyears = | rank = | unit = Ordnance Department | commands = | battles = World War II | awards = }} Albert Lee 'A. L.' Philpott (July 29, 1919–September 28, 1991) was an American politician of the Democratic Party. He served in the Virginia House of Delegates for 33 years starting in 1958, and was its Speaker from 1980 until his death. Early life; career outside politics Philpott was born in Philpott, Henry County, Virginia to John Elkanah Philpott and Mary Gertrude Prillaman Philpott.Political Graveyard He attended public schools in Henry County, graduating from Bassett High School. He went on to the University of Richmond, getting a BA degree in 1941. After service in the United States Army Air Forces in World War II, he resumed legal studies at Richmond, obtaining a JD degree in 1947. In August 1941 Philpott married Katherine Apperson Spencer of Lynchburg, Virginia. They had three children, Albert Jr., Judy and Carole. Carole Philpott died in 1955.Daniels, New York Times obituaryJamerson, p. 147 Political career Philpott was elected to two terms as Commonwealth's Attorney of Henry County, in 1951 and 1955. In 1957, midway through his second term, he won election to the House of Delegates. Philpott and another freshman, Robert L. Clark, were elected to a two-member district representing Henry and Patrick Counties and the city of Martinsville, replacing two two-term veterans, William F. Stone (who was elected to the Senate of Virginia) and William F. Carter. This election took place during the period of massive resistance to racial desegregation in Virginia, led by United States Senator Harry F. Byrd. Philpott established himself as a supporter of continued segregation. In 1972, Philpott's district, now numbered the 13th, was expanded to a three-member district that also included Pittsylvania County. In 1978, he became Majority Leader and chair of the Corporations, Insurance and Banking Committee. Two years later, he succeeded the retiring John Warren Cooke as Speaker. Speaker of the House Philpott blocked a 1982 bill by Senator Douglas Wilder of Richmond to create a state holiday to honor the birthday of Martin Luther King, Jr.. Later that year, he publicly referred to five African-American legislators as "boys", a statement for which he apologized the next day. In 1985, when Wilder was elected the state's first African-American Lieutenant Governor, Philpott provided an early endorsement that Wilder later called a "turning point" in the campaign. Death Philpott suffered from various forms of cancer for nearly twenty years. On September 24, 1991 he announced he would not continue serving in the House of Delegates. He died at his home on September 28. Philpott was buried in Roselawn Burial Park in Martinsville. In 1992, the Virginia General Assembly created the A. L. Philpott Manufacturing Center, initially charged with various responsibilities for retraining displaced workers and developing manufacturing technologies in Southside Virginia. In 1997, it was renamed Virginia's A. L. Philpott Manufacturing Extension Partnership (VPMEP) and its mission was expanded to help create and maintain industrial and manufacturing jobs throughout the Commonwealth as part of the NIST MEP network.http://lis.virginia.gov/cgi-bin/legp604.exe?971+sum+SB1062 Notes References * * * * * Category:1919 births Category:1991 deaths Category:Speakers of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:County and city Commonwealth's Attorneys in Virginia Category:Virginia Democrats Category:University of Richmond alumni Category:University of Richmond School of Law alumni Category:People from Henry County, Virginia